


Good Behaviour

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Smutlet, cane smut (sort of), jailbird Lacey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Lacey’s continued mishaps with the law have resulted in a short-term incarceration. A visit from her lawyer brings with it a reward for good behaviour. A pure PWP smutlet.





	Good Behaviour

“So, Lacey, how have things been?”

Lacey just glowers at her lawyer, and Gold smirks back at her. She’s two weeks into her six-week sentence, and she’s just about ready to kill something. Gold agrees that the punishment is harsh for the crime; normally one would expect community service or a fine for such misdemeanours as Lacey’s, but the judge is by now so sick of seeing Lacey in his courtroom after all of her various run-ins with local law enforcement that he hoped a stint in a cell might make her change her ways.

Gold knows that it will have little effect. This is part of Lacey’s way of life now. It always has been, even since she left home too proud to ask for any help. He’s offered many times, but she always turns him down, content for him to just pick up the pieces when she gets herself into trouble with her only vaguely legal schemes yet again.

“I’m hornier than a goat,” Lacey announces. If she was hoping to shock him then she’ll be disappointed. Nothing Lacey does ever shocks him, not even when she cheerfully offered him sex in lieu of payment the first time that he provided her with his legal services.

Gold declined, and although they have enjoyed each other’s bodies many times since, it has never been transactional.

“Are you, now?” he replies nonchalantly. “And what do you expect me to do about that?”

Lacey’s dark expression becomes a smirk of her own. “I don’t suppose you smuggled me in a nice vibrator in that briefcase of yours?” she asks. “I bet the guards would have had a field day with that. Did you bring me a big, thick cock?”

“Aye,” Gold says. “But not one that I can leave with you.”

Under the table between them, Lacey’s foot slips out of her shoe and presses into Gold’s crotch.

“Such a shame,” Lacey purrs. “You know how much I’d enjoy it.”

Gold shifts her foot off his chair with his cane. Although persistently annoying, Lacey is not dangerous and there is no need for maximum security and glass between them when they talk. It gives Gold an idea.

“What would you give for an orgasm right now, Lacey?” he asks. “Would you promise to be on your best behaviour for a while after you get out of here?”

It’s a moot point since Lacey’s not exactly been on her best behaviour since she’s been inside.

She smiles benignly at him.

“Well, that does depend on what definition of ‘best’, you’re using, Mr Gold. My definition and yours are very different.”

“If I can make you come before I leave this room, will you at least attempt not to get arrested for a month?”

Lacey leans back in her chair, her eyes narrowing as she appears to give the matter serious thought. She looks around the room; it’s not full but they are certainly not the only ones in here, and the guards keep glancing over in their direction.

“Deal,” she says.

Gold holds out a hand for her to shake and Lacey rolls her eyes but seals the deal anyway.

“So how do you propose to go about this?” she asks.

Gold just smiles at her.

“Put your hands on the table. We don’t want to give anyone any reason to suspect that you’re up to no good. We want your sentence reduced for good behaviour, after all, don’t we?”

Lacey obeys, pressing her palms flat against the table and spreading her fingers out.

Gold leans in a little over the table and whispers to her. “How horny are you, Lacey? How wet are you for me right now? How badly do you need my big, thick cock in your lonely, deprived little pussy?”

“Fuck, Gold, I can feel it in my underwear. I just want to jump over this table and ride you till I can’t feel my bones anymore.”

“As wonderful as that sounds, it might be rather alarming for everyone else.” Gold readjusts his grip on his cane and extends it out towards her under the table. “Open your legs.”

Lacey does so, and he presses the handle to the apex of her thighs.

“Oh, you bastard,” she hisses, but Gold knows that she doesn’t mean it. Well, she does, but in a loving sense. She wriggles her hips, trying to get the metal exactly where she needs it, and Gold moves it in tiny increments. Through layers of clothing it’s never going to be an exact science, but he knows Lacey well, and he knows her body and reactions better than any other woman he’s been with. He knows she’ll stop at nothing to achieve that ultimate peak.

Lacey closes her eyes as she continues to rub herself up against the cane, and her shoulders are shaking with the effort of keeping her hands flat on the table.

“You like this, don’t you?” Gold whispers to her. “This can be our little secret. If you’re good in here, I’ll come back next week, and we can do this again.”

There’s a jarring noise as Lacey’s fingernails scrape along the table top to curl her hands into fists, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip so hard that Gold is worried she’s going to draw blood. Lacey has always been loud and vocal in the height of her pleasure and seeing her try so hard to remain silent now is doing some rather unspeakable things to Gold’s own self-control.

Finally, Lacey’s whole body relaxes, and she lets out a breathy sigh of completion. Her eyes are dark and lust-filled when she opens them.

“Mr Gold, I will be the paragon of perfection,” she promises.

Visiting time is over, and as Gold bends to retrieve his briefcase, he sees the little damp spot on Lacey’s crotch where her warm juices have soaked through her underwear and the thin scrub trousers of the prison uniform. He positions his briefcase so as to hide his own indiscretion and gives Lacey a little bow.

“Until next time then, Lacey.”

She smirks at him.

“I’m looking forward to it, Mr Gold.”


End file.
